Sundays
by Djap
Summary: Conworth on sundays and the weekly blood delivery. For everything else look inside but please read the warnings


**SUNDAYS**

**A HANNA IS NOT A BOY'S NAME FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Conrad x Doc Worth

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**DISCLAIMER**: The boys don't belong to me but to the wonderful Tessa Stone. If anybody is allowed to make money with this it's definitely her!

**RATING**: NC17

**BETA: **Neenabluegirl – thanks for your great help and your patience. Glad you liked it.

**GENRE**: Established Relationship, a Hate-Love-Kinda-Thingy?

**LANGUAGE**: English

**WARNING**: Blood-Play, S/M; Don't like, don't read.

…

**Sundays**

**a Djap story**

…

Conrad woke long before his clock started to chime. Although it was winter and therefore more often dark than bright, most of the time, Conrad still had trouble adjusting to his new life… erhm… deathstyle. He had always loved the sun, especially as an artist who was quite fond of bright colors in his work. One could consider it ironic that Conrad was reminded of his new life every sunny day of the week. But when had his life been anything but ironic anyway?

He felt boneless and still heavy with sleep and he could feel the deep hunger churning his insides. He hadn't eaten for a whole week, which was his usual eating pattern nowadays. It still disgusted him to actually drink blood but at least he had gotten over his reluctance to get it still warm and tasty directly from the source. He should probably be disgusted though when he really thought about whose blood it was.

But as it seemed, he was finally over that. This has been going on for over a year now and he had gotten used to it after all. Not to Worth's imminent insults and his bickering of course, but at least to drinking his blood and sleeping with him as payment for his weekly blood delivery.

…

"Hey Connie, what's up?"

Conrad had been sitting in front of his drafting board, staring at a bright yellow dot in the middle of an otherwise blank sheet of drawing-paper when the doorbell rang. He had expected that Worth would come by, but he hadn't been aware that it was already so late. He was losing track of the human clock more and more, the vampire clock, which only cared about the sun, was replacing it.

"Food's in the fridge." Conrad finally answered, not really in the mood to tell Worth about his current condition. He hoped the obnoxious man would give him at least twenty more minutes of peace while he devoured the contents of his fridge, which had been bought for that purpose alone, but of course Luce quickly picked up on Conrad's distress.

"What's up with you, Confag?" Worth smirked when he entered Conrad's office behind him.

"Nothing." Conrad tried, knowing that it was futile.

"Come on, spill it!"

Although Conrad knew better then to turn to the bright yellow dot on the paper and although he stared outside the window obstinately, Luce could read him like an open book by now. His gaze fixed on the paper and to Conrad's surprise Luce sighed.

"At it again, Connie?"

"Just fuck off, Worth. I'm fine."

"Yeah, right. You're pathetic, you know that, Confag?"

"You tell me so every Sunday. I don't think I could forget that." Conrad shot back, angry that he'd been lured into another argument despite his will.

To Conrad's surprise Worth now looked downright pissed at him, which was highly unusual for him. Usually Luce liked their arguments, but now he just sighed and pulled at Conrad's arm.

"Come with me, sissy."

Conrad tried to fight him, but other than punch the good Doctor square in the face there was no help against Luce's grabby hands and the Doctor would have liked that way too much if Conrad gave it to him that easily. So he let himself be pulled into the hall of his apartment. Once there, Worth dressed with his hiking boots, which he'd taken off earlier, his anorak, his scarf and lighted another cigarette telling Conrad to do the same (well except for the cigarette of course). Reluctantly Conrad did as he'd been told knowing that there was no way he could get out of this when Worth got in these moods. Besides, Conrad was still hungry and felt lethargic anyway.

Once outside the biting cold nearly made him turn again and go back into his apartment, but Worth didn't give in to his whining and instead pulled him along to the elevator. If it was that cold already in the floor of the building, how cold would it be outside?

Very Cold. With a capital v and c. Conrad's teeth chattered as they reached the roof of his building. Before he'd been turned he'd loved to paint on top of the building, bathing in the sun and enjoying the relative silence of this particular place. He hadn't been here since he'd become a vampire and he was very reluctant to do it now. Still, Worth insisted and so Conrad trudged beside the doctor through the snow until they reached the little shed with the roof.

Under the roof was no snow and when Luce took off his anorak to improvise as a blanket, Conrad just stared at him openmouthed.

"Sit down there, Confag."

"It's too cold…" Conrad tried, but Worth's abysmal look shut him up for good. So instead of whining he followed the command and sank down onto the anorak, waiting for further instruction.

"Now look up and tell me what you see." Worth sounded impatient, so although Conrad didn't like it when he behaved like this he did as he was told.

"The night sky?" he asked, sounding small.

Worth grunted. "What else?"

"Stars?" he hazarded.

Worth rolled his eyes at him and snarled. "And?"

Conrad was close to hitting the man now, but then his eyes fell on something very bright.

"Oh, It's full moon." He said, realizing where this might lead.

"Exactly." Worth nodded. "So instead of whining you should kick your own sorry ass and enjoy what's on offer instead. If you can't have the real deal, well, so fuck it. Take the next best thing instead."

Whether Conrad liked it or not, Worth was right. So Conrad laid his head back and stared for a little while at the moon, searching the craters and admiring the different, but still pleasant light it provided.

He was just about to turn his attention back to Worth, to thank him for showing this to him, when he gulped in surprise: "What?"

Worth was smirking while he was opening the zipper of his own pants "What did you expect from me? It's Sunday. You know why I'm here."

Conrad frowned. "You can't possibly want to do it out here. It's too cold…"

"Try me." Worth whispered, opening his trousers enough so that he could pull his cock free. It was half hard already and Conrad's mouth watered, which was just a Pavlovian reaction, really. He wasn't to be blamed for that, was he?

"B…But someone might see us…"

An aroused growl was the answer to that. "That would be nice." Worth said, pushing Conrad's knees apart and he kneeled down between them. "Come on, Connie, don't be such a girl for once. I want to get off."

Due to Worth's wording, Conrad was reminded of their very first night together.

"Get me off, Connie." Worth had said back then, "And make it worthwhile, while yer at it." At first Conrad had stared at him in horror. This all began with Worth suddenly starting to refuse money for the weekly blood bags and Conrad had been so stupid (and desperate) that he'd asked the Doctor what he wanted instead as payment.

He didn't like Worth's answer at all, so he'd first ranted and yelled and when he realized that Worth had been deadly serious, he ran. But there were only so many possibilities for a vampire who refused to actually bite people. In the end he came crawling back, begging the Doctor to take the money. Sadly he had no one else to ask but Hanna and his friends and he couldn't take their blood for different reasons. There was only Worth for him.

But instead of showing some compassion Worth had even upped the ante.

"While we're at these negotiations, I'll form another demand: you'll have to drink it right from the source."

"Negotiations? My ass, you're downright blackmailing me, Worth!"

"Same difference, really. There's just one question left, Confag: how badly do you really need it?"

Conrad was torn between annoyance, fear and hunger. Of course he didn't want to give in to anything Worth wanted from him, but although the man could be a pain in the ass, he had also helped him on several occasions. But there was another issue that bothered him (other than touching that grimy person and not only bringing him off but biting him that is).

"You're losing your humanity again." Fineas had said. He had said it calmly and completely unmoved and for the first time Conrad had really realized what it meant to be a vampire. He was a monster now, bloodthirsty (in the truest possible sense of the word) and always looking for a way to bring violence. He could feel that truth deep in his gut and it scared him to death… or undeath. Whatever.

Perfectly on time, as Conrad was considering all this, Worth added another request, voice sounding innocent, but the request being anything but "Oh, and while you're at it, Count Fagula, you should give me as much pain as possible. It's the most secure way to get me off as quickly as possible."

Conrad was lost then, he knew that, and the following ten minutes ended up in a blur of an angry semi-fight in which they'd ended up on one of the benches for treatment. Of course it hadn't been that easy though. Right when the first moment of insecurity had hit Conrad, Worth had lifted an eyebrow and snorted "You're a bloody virgin, aren't ya Connie."

It wasn't a question but a statement. So Conrad surprised them both by saying "So? You knew that before and you still wanted this. Now I will get from you what I want!"

To both their surprises that shut Worth up for good (at least for once) and Conrad was so fed up with the whole situation that he didn't care anymore. That first time was sloppy and very awkward, but the blood he got as reward was so delicious, it made Conrad forget anything else. They didn't kiss, they just groped each other a little with Conrad leaving bitemarks and dark bruises in form of his fingers all over the pale body parts Worth had bared (which weren't much at that time).

This had been over a year ago now and they certainly had evolved from there. As his mother had always said to Conrad "Proper practice makes perfect, son." For once, she'd been right about what she said. Once they started to take their 'dates' to the privacy of Conrad's apartment, they could relax enough to better their skills.

"Hey, you daydreaming or what?" Worth said bringing Conrad back to the present.

"Just enjoying the view." Conrad said and didn't explain whether he meant Worth's arousal right in front of his nose or the night sky above them. Worth seemed even more anxious to get this on than usual, lust written all over his face. He grabbed Conrad's hand and placed it boldly on his thigh next to his still growing erection.

At the first contact it was actually Worth who sighed relieved and Conrad lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Bad week?"

Worth snorted again "Didn't you hear about Hanna's latest adventure? It involved a golem, another warlock and a goose." Conrad hadn't heard anything about the red head this week, but for once he didn't care. "Sounds fabulous." The vampire snickered and Worth shot him a dirty look.

Then Worth leaned in and captured Conrad's lips between his teeth, careful not to break the skin so they wouldn't spill any vampire blood between them. Still, to Conrad the possibility of the threat was obvious and beside that a major turn on. He groaned, even more aroused then before and took over in a real kiss. After all he was still surprised that Worth let him do such a 'gay thing', especially if it didn't involve any major pain directed at the Doc, but in this Conrad had insisted right from the start. He had won that argument easily, especially as he seemed to be talented in at least this skill right from the beginning. It should feel gross to him to kiss someone as filthy as Worth but somehow he'd stopped caring right after the first taste of cigarettes, chemicals, blood and something sweet, Conrad had no name for.

So he plundered Worth's mouth now with every trick he knew, turning himself and his partner on enough to get with the program. When he finally stopped his assault for a few moments to nibble over stubble right down to the cervical artery Worth smirked, pulse racing already in Conrad's ears.

"Bad week for you too?"

Conrad just growled, feeling the beast in him awaken. As much as he had to tolerate Worth's cheeky retorts outside of bed, they were mostly playing by Conrad's rules inside the bed. And this meant no talking from Worth unless it had to do with 'harder', 'faster' or 'bite me'.

"You have no idea. Now shut up!" the accompanying growl was a clear warning that Worth understood well enough.

Still, Worth chuckled at that, but then hissed an aroused "Yesss…." when Conrad's teeth sank into Worth's shoulder. Conrad was horny and hungry, but this night wouldn't be over so quickly (Sunday nights never were), so he was just having a quick snack, preferring to take the edge off, before he'd take this whole party downstairs to his bed for the main course.

The blood was delicious, as always. It didn't taste like the blood from the bags at all, although some of it had had similar tastes. Conrad figured that Worth had donated some of the bags himself, which would explain the similarities, but nothing compared to the real deal. If he did it right, and hit a vein, he could drink and happily slurp away on the flood Worth's heart was providing. But that was definitely too boring to Worth, who always demanded rougher treatment, so he only did it when he wanted to tease the doctor in foreplay. As they both obviously were a little desperate for it this Sunday, he decided to file that technique for later.

Naturally Conrad had missed the artery on purpose so that he had to actually suck for blood. Worth hissed again and then moaned heartily, his cock growing to its full size at Conrad's first touch with his fingers. From that on, things got a little blurry though. While Conrad opened three wounds on Worth's right and one on his left shoulder his hand established a maddening rhythm. The doctor knew better by now than to touch Conrad without being requested. So he restricted himself at moaning and supporting Conrad's always too slow rhythm with his hips.

For a moment Conrad considered fucking the good doc right here, outside under the starry sky, but then he shuddered due to the cold. As much as Worth was into pain, Conrad hated it to be uncomfortable (especially so in bed) and as he hadn't eaten properly yet, so he was still way too prone for iciness that he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself properly. That had to wait, but Conrad didn't mind too much. His hunger was much more powerful than his arousal anyway, so he decided to just bring Worth off for now, as he'd asked.

He mourned the loss of the view on the sky when he forcefully turned their positions, but he wouldn't want Worth to get into a position where he could control the now following action. It wasn't so much that he feared Worth would force him to do something he didn't like – for example forcing him to deep-throat his cock and choking him (which was ridiculous because Conrad didn't need to breathe, but still hadn't managed to suppress the panic when he couldn't) – because he knew by now how much strength he had in comparison to Worth due to him being a vampire now. Worth wasn't really able to overpower Conrad, but Worth could make the artist forget to take care while doing this. And Conrad had no intention to actually kill the man in the throes of passion just because Worth craved more violence and pain than was strictly healthy for him.

Worth's eyes widened in surprise when his back hit the floor harder than was necessary, then he moaned his appreciation as he realized what Conrad was about to do.

"Yes please." He said and it was ridiculous how much of a turn on that still was. Hearing someone like Worth saying please to someone like him, it always left Conrad dizzy with want. Being as turned on as he was, he didn't drag this out anymore. Instead he expertly sucked the glistening head of Worth's erection into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down while his hands were securely placed on each hip, holding Worth down in a steel grip.

As soon as he felt Worth's pulse quicken even more he released the cock, nosing into the man's pubes to find the base of the cock. If Conrad's hands didn't leave bruises in their attempt to hold the man still, Worth certainly would assure it by trashing in anticipation of things still to come. He was moaning and groaning constantly, filthy and sexy words leaving his mouth in an unintelligible flow.

Conrad smirked and then went in for the kill. He sank his teeth deep into the base of Worth's cock, chin resting against the shaft, hands cupping the tip so they wouldn't make a mess out of Conrad's shirt. Usually he didn't mind being covered in Worth's semen, as the man was always inclined to lick his mess right off him again given the proper motivation, but well, they had to take this downstairs at some point and Conrad really didn't want to do that with a soiled shirt.

Instantly Worth went still and exhaled once harshly, hissing at the sudden and very welcome pain before he came his brains out. Both parties went rigid at that sensation, Conrad retreating his fangs from the flesh and just licking softly over the new wound. Thankfully he'd learned by now the skillful art of closing bites up with his vampire saliva. He didn't use that feature with every bite, but always with lethal bites as not to harm his partner too badly.

Worth was softly sobbing in vain to drag this pleasure on a little longer, but Conrad was resolute in this. No lethal bites without treatment regardless how much Worth liked the pain. After a while the sobs evened out and Conrad lifted his head from the closing wound to lick the salty wetness from Worth's cheeks. Again another very gay and intimate course of action Conrad hadn't believed Worth would allow, but he'd been wrong about that too.

When they both started to cool off, Worth thanks to his recent orgasm and Conrad due to not enough blood in his system yet, Conrad cleaned his soiled hand with a handkerchief and then stood to offer Worth a hand.

"Come on Worth, let's take this inside."

Worth nodded and followed Conrad sluggishly down into the flat after reaching for his anorak and then directly into the shower. Conrad was very anal retentive about cleanliness and that included sweat, semen and blood on his sheets too. There didn't need to be any more of it on them then strictly necessary and by now Worth knew the drill.

They didn't share the shower though and while Worth cleaned himself perfunctory and then stood a little under the hot flow to warm up, Conrad started setting the table. When it was Conrad's turn for the shower Worth actually settled to finish what the vampire had started and they could set down to eat. Of course Conrad didn't need the food anymore and it didn't do anything against his hunger, but Worth was always too thin and he'd be damned if he wouldn't do anything against that. Of course he didn't tell Worth anything about that because that would turn this occasion into something very sour. So instead he made it another rule, although Conrad suspected that Worth could read him like a book in this. Still, he didn't comment on it, so Conrad just let it go.

Both were only wearing t-shirts and pants while eating dinner because it was warm enough in the apartment. Here, more talking was allowed than in the bedroom and Worth usually used it to tell Conrad about his week or at least about those occasions his week included a certain red-head and his friends. Conrad was always eager to hear those stories, although he was happy that he was only occasionally involved in Hanna's business. Getting killed had been enough for his tastes, thank you very much. Still, these people were the closest thing Conrad had ever had to friends, so he listened intently.

"And your week?" Worth had finally finished his rant about That-Thing-With-The-Goose-And-Hanna and by now the question didn't come as a surprise for Conrad anymore. Sometimes he still wondered whether this was the tiniest amount of compassion Worth was showing or whether he just knew it would make Conrad more pliable for more action later. Whatever it was, Conrad liked talking to Worth about his work. If nothing else, Worth was brutally honest with him and even though his comments could hurt badly, Conrad liked showing him his art. Of course Worth was over-critical, but when he actually happened to like a picture, he said so too. Of course Conrad knew that words like 'awesome' or 'beautiful' or 'well done' could hardly leave Worth's mouth without causing lethal damage, but Conrad knew him well enough to interpret approving grunts and the lack of scathing comments as praise.

It always led them back to bed when Conrad stood to show Worth his latest work in his office. This Sunday was no exception and Conrad didn't think that would change any time soon.

"Strip." Conrad said, finally standing in front of his four poster bed he'd actually bought a few weeks after his first tryst with Worth. The doc stripped wordless, an anticipating smirk plastered across his face.

"On your knees, on the bed, hands stretched above your head."

The position wasn't unfamiliar, so Worth knew exactly how to place himself to Conrad's liking. His smirk even grew, as he realized there would be another round waiting for him, if Conrad was so quickly going for the next main course. The artist usually loved to tease and make him beg for more pain and there never went a Sunday anymore without it. But this was the position for something else and Worth shuddered in anticipation.

The ties around his wrists to the bed weren't strictly necessary, as Worth would never shy away from any pain he could get. Instead they were a bonus for extra pain, with Conrad placing them over his fresh cuts on his lower arms, making him pant in sweet pleasure, and securing them extra tight, so the burn wouldn't stop unless Conrad loosened them again.

Thanks to that, Worth was already getting hard again, refreshed from the shower and food, he was looking forward to this especially as he knew Conrad hadn't taken off the edge yet and was probably getting pretty desperate for it. So no long foreplay right now, just sweet sweet pain.

The first strike of the riding crop on his backside made Worth hiss again in surprise, then moan in pleasure. From all the people he'd gotten a good beating from, Conrad was the most perfect. Perhaps it was the real distaste that sometimes showed after another heated argument perhaps it was Conrad's vampire strength or the fact that Conrad sought perfection in everything he did. He certainly had read a lot about giving pain properly after their first meetings and Worth was impressed at how quickly the man had learned. Perhaps it was because of the glint of something feral living in Conrad now. Something he didn't want to acknowledge at all, but was always with them whenever Conrad was dealing out some serious pain.

There was no counting, no thanking for the beating. There never was and Worth was grateful for that too, because although he did it when asked, he didn't get any pleasure from it. It wasn't the humiliation he got off on just the pain. Actually, he wouldn't find anything of what he could get asked to do humiliating, as he was far too gone into the abyss of his own desires to feel embarrassed at anything he craved.

There was just the arrhythmic and sweetly painful beating with the crop, both of their preferred utensil for that kind of action. Worth because it hurt more than any whip could, and Conrad because it wouldn't drew blood which would only distract him from the beating. The by now reopened wounds on Worth's arm and the few earlier placed non-lethal bites on the shoulder were distraction enough. He'd only go for the whip if he hadn't bitten yet and was into some serious foreplay for which he needed bleeding wounds.

Finally, Conrad seemed satisfied with the reddened skin on Worth's backside and back, some of the bruises already turning blue instead of red. Worth heard him rummage for the lube and just waited patiently, relaxing into his burning back.

Then he hissed, as something cool hit the crease between his roughly pulled apart cheeks and he moaned softly as he felt the blunt pressure of something big against him, seeking entrance. Another heady groan, as he was entered exactly how he loved it. No teasing, no preparation, just sweet pain and the feeling of getting split apart. At first he wanted to contradict against the lube, but in the end he realized that was stupid. Not only would Conrad never accept actually hurting him inside but also it helped along with quickening the whole deal. The pain wasn't that different, but with lube Conrad could move much more quickly inside him, getting them both off.

This time was no exception. Conrad gave him as good a pounding as always, the shivering of his hands showing Worth how desperate he was to get himself off. Then, his pulse racing, he felt Conrad's to be expected bite, extra hard on his shoulder blade, like expected still no hunger stilling wound.

A few seconds later both collapsed in a panting, shuddering heap on the bed. Worth felt Conrad pulse inside him, not having bothered with any protection. There was no need to it. There was nothing Conrad could catch from him being a vampire and therefore already being dead, and as Worth knew Conrad wasn't doing this with anybody else. Not that he would have cared. Wouldn't have been the first disease he caught.

Worth would have liked to fall asleep like this, but Conrad being Conrad pulled back after a while, cleaning them up a little and releasing his wrists. Worth grumped his disapproval but heard Conrad just chuckle and rearrange his limps to his liking. He felt too worn out to actually complain. Besides, this Sunday certainly wasn't over yet, so a little nap wouldn't hurt – pun very much intended.

…

It was after another round of teasing and serious pain, coupled with Conrad finally stilling his hunger with his weekly dose of blood that they'd finally lay done for a good night's (or in this case day's) sleep.

"Promise me that you won't turn me when I'm about to die." Worth said, just when sleep was creeping up on Conrad.

Conrad nodded gravely because he had been waiting for the question. "I promise."

It was a ritual they repeated every Sunday and it was an acknowledgement of their relationship as much as a reminder that Worth would be gone one day. To Conrad this meant, that he might crave some romance and tenderness now and then, which he couldn't get from his current partner, but that once Worth would be dead, he also might miss the easy violence between them that satisfied the feral vampire inside Conrad.

So, like every Sunday he decided to meet Worth again next Sunday as long as he could cling to this last part of his sanity.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 6th January 2011**


End file.
